Cuando el amor calla Duele
by Little-Dream210
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, pero este anda con Ginny. Para colmo, Ron está enamorado de Luna y le pide su ayuda para conquistarla, fingiendo un noviazgo. ¿Podrá Hermione soportar todo sin mostrar lo que siente? Porque, Cuando el amor calla... Duele


_**Cuando el amor calla… Duele**_

**¡Konnichiwa! (Hola en Japonés XP)**

**Este fic es muy especial, ya que va dedicado a una muy querida amiga mía, que fue la que, de hecho, me inspiró para escribirlo… ¡Te adoro Katia!**

**¡Espero lo disfruten!**

**Love,**

**.Potter**

**Cap. 1 Tarde de Otoño**

Era una tarde común de otoño en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, con enormes nubes grises en el cielo que se movían continuamente debido al fuerte viento que soplaba sin parar. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban refugiados en sus salas comunes haciendo los deberes, jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico, conversando o simplemente descansado junto a la chimenea.

No había un alma afuera en los terrenos… o eso parecía…

Una chica castaña se encontraba leyendo cómodamente bajo un árbol susurrando levemente las palabras. De repente, escucho un crujido tras ella y un segundo después sintió a alguien a su lado:

-Hola, Harry- Saludó, sin despegar la vista del libro

-¡Que tal Hermione! ¿Cómo me reconociste?- Preguntó el pelinegro, asombrado.

-Eres inconfundible, eso es todo- Respondió la chica, alzando la vista y cerrando el libro.

-Bueno, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con este frío?- Dijo el ojiverde, frotándose fuertemente los brazos.

-Pues, la verdad es que me gusta leer afuera con este clima y siendo sincera, yo no tengo frío- Comentó Hermione, sonriendo.

-Aún así no me gusta que estés sola. Ven, vamos a la sala común a beber algo caliente, ¿Si?- Ofreció Harry, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a su mejor amiga.

-Claro Harry- ¿Cómo podía negarse con esos ojos esmeralda observándola de esa manera?

Los dos chicos iban charlando alegremente por un pasillo, cuando de pronto una cabellera pelirroja surgió de la esquina de este, y, tomando a Harry del cuello, lo besó apasionadamente.

-¡¿Ginny?!- Exclamó Hermione sorprendida cuando los chicos se separaron.

-¿Si Hermione?- Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Pe… pero… ¿Qué haces?-

-Beso a mi novio, claro- Al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga, volteó hacia Harry con cara de reproche y le preguntó- ¿Qué no le habías dicho? ¡Para eso fuiste a buscarla!-

-Pues… La verdad es que estaba a punto de decírselo pero…- Trató de explicar Harry, con una mano en la nuca.

-¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes Harry- Cortó Hermione con la sonrisa más real que pudo poner- Ya me enteré y eso es lo importante, ahora, si me disculpan, los dejo solos, ya que debo terminar los deberes de Transformaciones.-Mintió, los había terminado desde una semana antes.

Y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado, no sin antes ver la cara de disculpa que le ponía Harry.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama y llorar silenciosamente.

¿Cómo pudo creer que Harry fue a buscarla porque estaba preocupado? ¡Solo era para contarle quien era su nueva novia!

Bueno, eso también era importante, después de todo, ¡Él era su mejor amigo!, Pero aún así dolía… y bastante; porque ella lo amaba, lo amaba más de lo que hubiera podido imaginarse nunca, lo amaba con toda su alma. Pero, como bien sabia, y podía comprobarse… Era un amor no correspondido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al parecer se había quedado dormida. Volteó la cabeza y vio los bultos de sus compañeras de habitación en sus respectivas camas, por lo que se levantó silenciosamente y bajo a la sala común. El fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea aún encendida, así que fue a su sillón favorito y se acomodó allí, lo más cómodamente que pudo.

Como no era de extrañarse, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en su querido pelinegro, y en lo mucho que lo quería. Para ella él era lo más especial en el mundo, para é,l ella era su "mejor amiga" y nada más.

-¿Hermione?, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Hablando… más bien pensando en el rey de Roma…

-La verdad, es que ya no tengo sueño- Respondió la chica, tallándose los ojos para ocultar que había estado llorando.

-Mmm… honestamente, yo tampoco, ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-

-Sí, claro-

El ojiverde se acomodó en el sillón de alado, y fijándose en los ojos de Hermione, preguntó:

-Mione, ¿Has estado llorando?-

Genial, simplemente genial. Primero, la llamaba Mione, lo cual simplemente la derretía, y para colmo, notó sus ojos hinchados… ¿Qué le podía responder? "Claro que si Harry, eh estado llorando por ti… ¿Ya terminaste los deberes de pociones?"

-No, no Harry, es solo que el fuego me irritó un poco lo ojos, es todo- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Está bien…- Contestó Harry, poco convencido, pero confiando en su amiga, cambió de tema.

-Oye, de verdad discúlpame por lo de esta tarde, No fue mi intención no decirte, es solo que no encontraba el momento correcto…-

-Ya te lo dije Harry, no te preocupes, no estoy molesta; de hecho debería felicitarte, al fin y al cabo, conseguiste a Ginny, lo que llevas intentando desde que entramos a nuestro séptimo curso…- Explico la castaña, como diciendo un sermón.

Como he mencionado, los chicos entraron a su séptimo curso justo después de que Harry por fin venciera a Voldemort y de que el ministerio decretara que todos los alumnos debían repetir el curso que habían empezado, debido a los incidentes ocurridos.

-Si lo sé…- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa- Ella es increíble, de verdad me encanta-

-Lo sé, Harry, créeme que lo sé- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida y las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos- Discúlpame Harry, pero mañana hay clases, y debo ir a dormir-

-Claro, Mione, Buenas Noches- Se despidió el pelinegro.

-Buenas Noches, Harry- Fue lo último que oyó Harry antes de ver a su amiga desaparecer por la puerta de su dormitorio.

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que honestamente, es el más largo que he escrito para un fic de varios caps.**_

_**En cuanto a Ginny, para aclararlo ella de verdad estaba sorprendida de que Harry no hubiera dicho nada, nunca tuvo mala intención, al menos en este fic.**_

_**¡Nos leeremos pronto! ¡No olviden su review! ¡No les cuesta nada!**_

_**Love,**_

_**.Potter**_


End file.
